Found In Flames
by ncistatelover
Summary: Tony's trapped in a massive warehouse fire. Who does he find, hidden deep within the flames?
1. Chapter 1

Found In Flames

Tony's POV:

I can feel my tiny amount of strength draining from me as I run down the endless corridors that I've been imprisoned in for at least 3 days. The thick black smoke which hangs in the air chokes me as I run and the frightening amber flames scorch my skin and clothes.

This place is like a labyrinth of torture to me, even though I know it's really an empty warehouse. Every single room in this place contains a different horror that I've had to face one of every day- alone and helpless at the hands of my captors…

…Except I'm not alone. There's a girl here- I heard them talking about her. A girl who's probably experienced the worst that this place has to offer. That's why I'm not leaving her to burn to the ground with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's POV:

They've done it. They've set this place on fire and left me behind- just like they always said they would.

My whole body aches. My hands are dry and cracked; my feet are blistered and bloody. I can barely sit up, let alone stand. I am starved and skinny; weak and exhausted.

I honestly have no clue how long I've actually been here- 2- 3 years maybe? All I know is that all of those years have been hell on Earth.

The chance of me getting out of here alive is very small- I'm too weak to move; the door is locked; there are no windows to climb out of and to be honest, the ceiling will probably collapse before anyone calls 911.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps over the crackle of the flames. I expect that it's one of my captors doing a last minute dash out of the building. That is, until I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello!?" Tony's voice yells over the racket.

Despite the fact that I'm practically dead already, I smile- Tony's finally found me! The sound of his frantic voice gives me a little extra strength and slowly, I sit up and clear my raw throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's POV:

I'm running down yet another hallway when I hear someone shout my name.

"DiNozzo!"

My surname. Only my co-workers call me by it. The voice sounds awfully familiar and most definitely female. I run over to the nearest door and rap on it.

"Is anyone in there?" I cry.

"Yes!" I hear the voice croak over the crackle of flames.

Desperately, I yank at the metal door handle, which has conducted so much heat that it is practically molten and burns my hands. After a minute or two, I give up at this and, after telling the woman to stay back, kick down the door and enter the room.

* * *

Kate's POV:

The door crashes to the ground, causing even more smoke to pour into the room and choke me.

I watch as Tony steps over the fallen door and makes his way over to me. Although the room is dim, I can see the shock forming on his face as he recognises me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's POV:

It can't be- it's impossible…

…But it's real.

It's obvious that she's been tortured- scars and stings cover her body; she's skinnier than a skeleton, every bone in her showing boldly through her skin and her face is swollen and covered with crusty blood. She's lying in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room, coughing violently under the thick black smoke.

"Kate?" I whisper, limping over to her.

"Hello Tony," she smiles, gazing up at me. I notice that one of her eyes is swollen shut while the other is glazed over with this sort of vacant look. Clearly, she's had a really rough time.

"But you're…"

"…Dead?" Kate gestures to herself. "Well I am, practically."

As she says this, I feel myself tear up as it is kind of true. Not that I'm going to admit it.

"No you're not," I reply, crouching down in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're Kate Todd, very much alive. So now, I'm going to get you out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate's POV:

I can feel my legs weakening as we limp through the building. I haven't stood up in so long that it feels almost alien to be back on my feet.

Although Tony is slightly stronger than me, I can tell that he's been tortured too- he's shaky, covered in bruises and definitely troubled. However, he seems determined to get us out of this blazing building.

We struggle through what seems like endless corridors, flames biting at our clothes and tearing patches of them away. Throughout this hardship, we have to keep low, as the rising smoke makes the air un- breathable.

Eventually, my exhausted legs can't take my weight and give out underneath me. I collapse onto the floor in front of Tony, who is immediately by my side, attempting to help me up.

"Just leave me Tony," I tell him wearily, "I can't go on."

Tony shakes his head at me. "No. You're getting out of here, even if I have to carry you!"

Within around 20 seconds, exactly that has happened- I've been slung over his shoulder. I cling on for dear life, petrified that at some point we'll hit a dead end and find ourselves cornered. Thankfully, we don't.

As I cling to him, I notice that Tony has tiny scars covering his neck like spindly spider webs and skin peeling off his arms in flaky layers. His breathing is becoming more and more laboured and his face is contorted into a pained expression. I close my eyes, knowing that soon, even he will lose his remaining strength and will be unable to carry himself any further.

Around 3 minutes later, exactly that has happened- Tony has finally collapsed on the stone floor, taking me with him. We lie in the piles of ashes, both of us in extreme pain. I'm just about to speak when Tony crawls over to me and wraps his arms around me, sheltering me from the heat of the blaze.

"You should've left be and gone on while you could," I whisper to him, clutching his rough hands tightly.

Despite the fact that he's face to face with death, Tony chuckles hoarsely, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I've already lost you once- it's not happening again."

"But now we'll both die."

"At least I get to die with you." Tony pauses, "I love you Kate. I always have. I probably always will."

After he says this, he lets out a pained sigh and I can tell that he's drifting out of consciousness.

"I love you too Tony," I whisper, just as his body slumps lifelessly against mine.

Now, my vision begins to darken and fade, my body gives up and my senses fail me. The last thing I hear is the distant wail of sirens before I black out completely.


	6. Epilogue

Tony's POV:

Beep… Beep… Beep…

My eyes gradually open as I drift back into the world, wondering why I'm not dead. As my senses return to me, I realise that there is a light weight on my hand and look down at it. I'm greeted with the sight of a smaller hand, its fingers interlaced with mine.

Kate.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see her lying on the bed next to me. Sure, she's covered with around 10 million tubes, an oxygen mask and hundreds of bandages, but she's alive and that's all that matters. However, I do wonder why she isn't in another room or even another ward.

"They couldn't bear to split you up," a voice states.

I look across the room and see Ducky staring over at me.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Everyone- the doctors, nurses, even Gibbs!"

Again, I look down at Kate, attached to her millions of appliances before continuing, "What's wrong with her?"

Ducky sighs, "Mentally, no one knows. Physically, she has a lot of infected wounds; she's incredibly underweight and has suffered extreme smoke inhalation."

"When will she wake up?"

"Nobody is completely sure about that either," he says, "she's had a lot of anaesthetics, which could take a while to wear off."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "At least she's alive," I whisper.

"Exactly Anthony," Ducky smiles, "You must be positive. You'll be together soon!"

After a while, Ducky exits, leaving me with an unconscious Kate.

Gently, I stroke her soft hair as she sleeps. I can't wait for her to be awake so that we can truly be together like Ducky says. Although we've both suffered from it, our experience in the fire has brought us back together and made us stronger than we ever were back when we were partners. In a way, I'm grateful.

That's when I hear something.

"Tony…" Kate whispers.

Excitedly, I squeeze her hand as she stirs.

"Katie?"


End file.
